The Weasel and The Ferret
by Saraid
Summary: Ron's life didn't exactly turn out the way he hoped and everything's been downhill the past years, but suddenly a certain changed blonde turns up to make it interesting. Slightly OOC, but hopefully not much. Rowlings epilogue is taken in to careful consideration. This started out as a prologue for a different story, but turned in to...well...this! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This story was never planned, like most children, but it is still my love child. I have never ever been compelled to even attempt to read anything that couples these two, but as I started to write a prologue to a different story, it sort of just happened. Also, like most children. So, I hope you enjoy this story, please let me know whether you like it or not. Reviews are always welcome and highly appreciated.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any part of his Universe. This all belong to the wonderful J. , i'm merely playing with her Potterverse. ;)

* * *

**Chapter One - A Chance Encounter**

* * *

The small pub was packed, quite unusual for a Monday night, but tonight they were showing the first game of the Quidditch League Cup. The very first match of the year was between the Tutshill Tornados and the Chudley Cannons. And since this was a Cannons-friendly pub there were not many Tornado supporters to be seen. The pub had several orange banners with the black speeding cannon and double 'C'. The walls were mainly orange with black stripes and black booths in the shapes of giant C's was scattered around. Along the bar stood barstools with orange cushions and towels, resembling the banners, was used as tablecloths on the counter of the bar. Since this was a wizard's pub, magic cannonballs was flying back and forth under the ceiling.

All in all, the atmosphere was great for this kind of nights and tonight was no exception. In fact, the pub was filled with people, mostly men and single women, in a great mood. They were drinking, cheering, singing made-up songs and everyone was kissing everyone each time the Cannons scored, which was not exactly often, as usual, seeing since they hadn't won the league since 1892. When they, rarely, made a goal the old club motto bounced off the walls in the small pub "We shall conquer!", but as they crept closer to the end of the match and the Cannons got further and further behind goal-wise, it changed to the post-1972's "Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best!".

But between the cheers, the songs and the mottos, cries of a corrupted referee and foul play were flying with the enchanted cannonballs. Ron was sitting on a barstool on the far right of the bar, close to the exit. Nights like these had a tendency to end in great fights, usually with wands drawn, and Ron didn't feel like fighting tonight. Not that he would've won anyway; he'd just be knocked off his feet and made the laughingstock of the whole Wizarding World. If there was one thing he knew it was that all the bad things that happened to someone was remembered through all of his or her life, and way beyond.

_All the good things you do gives you your fifteen minutes of fame and then, just like the blink of an eye, it's all forgotten and you're just some guy doing your regular day job._

Good Gods! He was loosing it and he knew. But what could he do? All the bad things that happened, during the seven, well, the actual six years he went to Hogwarts, and the seventh year they fought the final battle, was etched into his memory like a brain tumour. There were pictures of Quirrell, Ginny and the Diary of Tom Riddle, a Petrified Mrs. Norris, Colin Creevey and Nearly-Headless-Nick. The day that Hermione was Petrified by the Basilisk, Dumbledore was removed as Headmaster and Hagrid was sent to Azkaban. And Aragog! Hagrid's gigantic spider-friend! Ron shivered at the thought and shook off the last picture in his mind; the picture of a dead Fred with the ghost of a smile on his face.

Oh, yes! He had definitely had his fifteen minutes of fame. Of course, Harry and Hermione were still the Heroes, but he was just some bloke married to the great Heroine! People didn't even remember his name anymore. Besides, he'd lost his job as an Auror two months ago, due to his frequent absence from work and his so-called drinking problem.

_Bloody Hell!_

Not that he _had_ a drinking problem! No, Sir! He had just taken one or two, maybe four, shots of Fire Whiskey before he walked through the doors at the Ministry. Nothing wrong about that, was it? He had to do something to get through the day, right? And when the thought of Hermione no longer soothed his hurting soul, he had to find something else. There were always the children, but they were too young to help him out of this mess. It was all in his head and for that very reason he couldn't discuss it with anybody, let alone drag his precious children into it. They were still so young and care free, he just didn't want to ruin that. Not in a million years would he want his children to carry the same burdens his time's Golden Trio did. Come to think about it; Harry had a lot of responsibility lying on his shoulders as the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Not that he needed it now, but he had become the Boy-Who-Lived-Died-And-Lived-Again. Kind of. To a certain point. Bloody bastard!

If he looked deep down inside Ron couldn't honestly say that he wanted Harry's fame, but still he embraced the little green-eyed monster that came out to play every once in a while. Also, had he taken the time to actually look at and see Hermione's life, he'd have seen that she was no longer classified as famous. She was known in the Wizarding World, yes, and she was respected, but she was no longer the famous female part of the Golden Trio. The Golden Trio didn't exist anymore, the members lived quiet lives and Hermione and Ginny both honoured Fred's memory by running the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with George. Hermione was now supporting the family and it made Ron feel even worse. Somehow he managed to blame Hermione for his failures in life and at this point he didn't even think twice about it. Since it had gone too far he now fully believed she was to blame. The 'how' and the 'why' was still a mystery to him, but sooner or later he'd find them.

As he dived into his sixth Firewhiskey somebody sat down next to him. Ron hardly even noticed and wouldn't have taken any notice at all if the man didn't speak to him, and even then it took him awhile to realize that he'd been approached by someone.

"Drowning your sorrows there, Weasel King?"

The smug hint of laughter in the voice was difficult to ignore and left little doubt of which person it belonged to. Downing the remains in his glass and ordering a new one before answering gave him time to recover and prepare for whatever was to come.

"Malfoy. Long time no see." He stated as he downed yet another drink.

_And thank Merlin for that! Another year with Malfoy and I would've lost it years ago…_

"I never thought I'd see Potter's faithful side-kick in this state. Depressed?"

Draco's use of his old nicknames, especially 'Potter's Side-Kick', made Ron slam the glass down on the counter with a loud 'crack'.

"Sod off, Ferret!"

They locked eyes; angry blue met still laughing grey. What was this? Was Malfoy laughing at him? Did his unflattering state entertain the Ferret Boy? Draco shook his head in amusement before he got the barman's attention an ordered himself a Red Currant Rum. After a quick look at Ron's bewildered expression he stated:

"And another one of whatever he's having. Ogden's if I'm not mistaken?"

The barman's facial expression wasn't possible to misread. Ron had obviously had quite enough of the Old Firewhiskey, something that put him in an angry, but vulnerable state. That he'd had enough became very clear to Draco when the barman said he was all out and that Ron had drunk the last of it. In fact, he had drunk the whole bottle. And no, it wasn't an enchanted bottle that refilled itself either, just in case Mr. Weasley here was wondering. Draco watched as Ron's face turned as red as his hair at the barman's impudence and tried to smoothen it out. He was not interested in witnessing a fight between anybody and said so. Then he told the barman to give him two glasses of Red Currant Rum and dragged Ron with him into one of the C-shaped booths.

"Sit down and try not to make a scene, Weasley!"

Ron watched as Draco went back to the bar to get their drinks. He had some nerve, that boy! Where was he when Ron fought against Voldemort? Oh, yes! Sabotaging! And now he had the audacity to tell HIM not to make a scene? Right!

All of this and a whole lot more he told Draco as he came back with the drinks. Draco didn't mind listening, but it bothered him that Ron got the attention of everyone else in the pub. Telling him to calm down and lower his voice didn't exactly help so he slammed his fist into the table and shouted "Ronald!" which made the man shut up for approximately half a second before doing the exact same thing shouting "What?".

Following Draco's eyes around the pub Ron got more and more embarrassed and therefore more and more angry. A simple "What're ye looking at?" made things appear to be back to normal again so Ron whispered that he still meant what he said. This made the blonde haired roll his eyes.

"Are you still not over that? That was…what? Twenty-one years ago?" Draco said and tasted his drink. "You know I was sixteen, Ronald. It was a mistake I made trying to impress my father." He took another sip. "Haven't you ever done things you wish you hadn't? And let's face it…" Draco said with a deep, short laugh, that made Ron shiver slightly; "I learned from that experience never to follow creepy, crazy people."

Ron choked on his drink at this last statement and coughed, trying to get some air down his lungs. Draco hit him on the back enough times to sort the problem and they both laughed, agreeing to the fact that the description fitted Voldemort perfectly. Creepy and crazy? Yes, that was him all right! No doubt about that!

They talked about Hogwarts for a while and Ron was dying to know what being a Death Eater was like. It seemed that this was a difficult time for Draco to talk about, but he tried to explain as well as he could. He even admitted to, at certain times, wishing that he was on their side. That he always wished, deep down, to be accepted by Harry, Ron, Hermione and all the others that fought against Voldemort, but being on their side meant that his father would pay in the worst kind of way. The so-called Dark Lord was ruthless and didn't mind finishing off whom ever, just making a point. Besides, it was like his scarlet, slit-pupiled eyes could see right through you and knowing that he was a skilled Legilimens you definitely didn't want him to get too close. Here Ron made a comment on his Occlumency skills; not very brilliant since Harry was in his head most of the time that last year. Draco laughed at this before telling Ron the rest of his story. Voldemort made people feel worthless just by facing them and all the Death Eaters strived to please him. Ridiculous, really, but that was his way of getting people to follow him. That, and the threat of a death "more vile than anyone could ever imagine" made people reckless and stupid. Who wants to suffer a gruesome death, really?

Ron was fascinated and could only nod and shake his head in the right places. Forgotten were his wife and the drink in his hand; it was like he had entered an alternate reality. What other people would see if they passed the booth was two old friends confiding in each other and talking about old times. Admittedly, that was as far from the truth as they could get, but for some odd reason Ron didn't mind. It was like he'd misjudged Draco from the very beginning. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all? Or maybe this was just an act, but Ron didn't think so. He seemed too remorseful and his jokes were even made on friendly terms.

"But what about you? You're the boy who married the cute mudblood. How's that working out for you?"

Draco's question threw him off his trail of thoughts and Hermione came back into his mind. Trying not to sound too whining he told Draco about his life with a loving wife. Explaining how everything had been joy and delight up to just a few months ago and how everything just seemed to go downhill after he lost his job. He was slightly offended by Draco's question on how anyone could manage to loose a job at the Ministry, but quickly realized he was absolutely correct. Come to think of it, Ron didn't even understand it himself and told Draco he was right. At the very least they could have put him down at Magical Maintenance, but they didn't even do that!

"Anyway…" Ron sighed. "Hermione just doesn't seem happy anymore. It's like I've become these shackles around her ankles!" he said, staring into what was left of his drink.

He told Draco about his failures and dreams that never came true. How he always had wanted to work as an Auror at the Ministry, but ended up screwing it up. That he only got the job because he helped vanquishing Voldemort, he didn't exactly have the minimum of five NEWTs for the job. His dream about making it into professional Quidditch, but how he gave that up when Rose, and later Hugo, came along.

Draco downed his drink and silently ordered two new ones. He waited until they were set on the table in front of them before he said anything.

"So what you're saying…" he began as he sent Ron's drink across the table. "…is that you failed and it's all Granger's fault since_ you_ knocked her up?"

It was a terrible way of saying it, but Ron realized that once again Draco hit the nail right on the head and all he could do was nod. "Something to that effect, yes."

"You were never mature enough to marry someone like Hermione, were you?" Draco asked.

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about that for a second. Good gods! Malfoy was just full of insight tonight, wasn't he? The truth was that there was no balance in his marriage. Hermione had always been more mature than both Harry and himself and after she became a mother she'd become even more so. Ron, on the other hand, kind of stagnated somewhere along the way. So to answer Draco's question he merely shook his head and put his hands in front of his face.

Draco's comforting hand appeared on his left thigh, right above his knee, giving a quick, gentle squeeze, something that made Ron's heart speed up a touch. Trying to seem unaffected by this disturbing discovery he looked at Draco, giving him a small, crooked smile as to say "thanks for the support", only to find two hungry, grey eyes staring back.

Seconds later Draco's hand disappeared and was raised once more to silently order another drink. There was a hint of rose on his cheeks and the fever still in his eyes could not be hidden.

"Sorry about that. I never meant to get that personal." He said with a sheepish grin.

_Shit! What's gotten into me? Maybe I should just lay off the alcohol for a while… Go home, Draco! This will lead to absolutely no good!_

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, just waiting for the blow he knew would come. Ron wasn't like that, was he? No! There was nothing in the past, or present for that matter, that showed any indication of it. That's why he was so surprised when Ron's hand was placed on his right thigh, gently squeezing it.

Their eyes met, Draco's widened and Ron's seductive. Draco's breath caught in his throat for a split second at Ron's low voice:

"Let's go. You lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

A huge thank you to my _only_ reviewer so far; Asphodel21 - I adore you! ;)

Second Chapter up, but this is everything I have done at the moment, so review and tell me what you need. Ideas and inputs are always welcome. This is your chance to actually tailor this story a bit, to your own liking. It's a new thing I'm trying, see..? *chuckles*

Sex in this one... Consider yourselves warned! ;)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hell no, I don't! It still belongs to the lovely Miss Rowling. Now get on with it!

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Right Thing**

* * *

They didn't manage to get very far before Draco pulled Ron into one of the City Closes and rammed him into the wall. Ron's confused line of thoughts was interrupted by the short, sharp pain as his shoulder hit the wall a little too hard.

_Great! I'm about to be hexed into oblivion and beyond! Should've known better than to trust a Death…_

Draco effectively stopped the thought by latching his lips onto Ron's in a fierce kiss that created a reaction Draco never thought possible; at least not with Ron Weasley. His hands trailed Ron's lean body and came to a short stop on his hips, pulling the redhead's pelvic area closer to his own. Draco grinned when he heard Ron's sharp intake of breath and deepened the kiss instantly, gripping Ron's firm buttocks and slowly grinding their cocks together.

Draco was surprised as his mind seemed to blur and vanish into nothingness. Never had he felt like this with any other and he quickly decided he'd do anything to try and make it last, at least for a little while. He had no idea how to do that, but this was too good for him to let it slip.

Suddenly he gasped as Ron's hand, somehow, had found its way into his boxers and was gripping his cock and slowly stroking it, letting his thumb move over the glans in the process. Draco realised it had been too long and felt the orgasm coming closer with every stroke.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

He quickly grabbed Ron's hand.

"Please..." he breathed, nibbling Ron's left ear. "Stop..."

As soon as he said the word he cursed himself as he felt Ron freeze and unhand his erection. For a few seconds Draco was too confused to notice that Ron had managed to get passed him, but quickly regained composure and grabbed the red-head's arm spinning him around so they were face to face. Draco looked into Ron's eyes and saw a mixture of emotions. In a split second there was anger, disgust, surprise and hurt, but Ron looked away too soon for Draco to capture any more.

"Ron..." Draco started, but was abruptly cut off.

"Malfoy." Ron freed his arm before continuing. "This was obviously a bloody mistake and we've both had too much to drink. Especially me." He slurred and paused for a bit. "So let's just go our separate ways and forget the whole thing, ok?"

Draco shook his head slowly. No! He hadn't felt like this just to let it slide as a mistake and never see this man again! He simply couldn't let that happen!

"No, Ron!" his voice sounded desperate, but the thunder stricken look on Ron's face was priceless and well worth it.

"What?"

Draco couldn't help but smile and grabbed Ron's left hand, playing slightly with his fingers.

"I said _no_." He said, pulling Ron almost undetectably closer, their fingers entwining.

As soon as Ron noticed and tried to escape, Draco tugged him back to his chest almost violently. His right hand latched on to the back of Ron's head holding him firmly in place and their eyes locked.

"Stand still or I'll hex you; it's simple." He said and let go.

Ron's eyes clouded over with rage, but he didn't move as he waited for the blonde to correct his clothing. He simply crossed his arms and waited, seemingly patient, but silently cursing the blonde in his mind. If he hadn't been this wasted he'd have hexed his balls off already. Bloody bastard!

Amused, Draco noticed Ron following orders and quickly adjusted himself after tucking it back in his trousers.

"Now..." he said looking down on what he was doing as he finished.

He looked up and his eyes found Ron's, slowly moving closer until he was mere inches from the red-head; one deep breath and their upper bodies would touch.

Draco's hand shot up and grabbed a fist-full of Ron's hair and half forced the man's face closer to his own, their lips almost touching. The blonde slid his other arm around Ron's waist and closed the remaining distance between them, still feeling Ron's anger.

"Not here."

Two words. Two simple words and Ron felt the anger fade, not quite understanding why. Damn all that alcohol! His judgement was severely lacking and he doubted he'd do this if he was sober. The only problem was that it had been so long and he actually _wanted_ this. He wanted it with every fibre in his body!

_To hell with it!_

Their lips met again and although none of them knew for sure who made it happen, Ron had a slight feeling it was him. He didn't care as he lost himself in the kiss, moaning slightly into Draco's mouth. The blonde answered with a deep growl and deepened the kiss, but only for a moment as he meant what he said.

Reluctantly he pulled away and let out a long breath, letting go of Ron's hair caressing his neck instead.

"I meant what I said, Ron; not here."

"Then where?" Ron rested his forehead against Draco's, his eyes closed as the world was spinning.

Draco didn't answer and after a few minutes Ron felt ok to open his eyes, only to drown in pools of melted silver.

"Here." Draco answered finally and Ron looked around.

The City Close was gone and replaced with something resembling a Hotel Suite. The lights were dim so Ron couldn't make out all the details, but it could very well be they had Apparated in to something like a Royal Suite. It looked positively huge and he could make out a couple of doorways.

"Where are we?" Ron asked, pleased he didn't get splinched.

Draco gave a little laugh at Ron's puzzled look and kissed him; a quick peck on the lips. One arm snuck around Ron's shoulder, the other one balancing his wand, lighting all the candles, giving a soft glow to the room. Lowering his wand Draco moved to stand behind Ron and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist kissing his neck, causing the red head to shiver and moan.

"_This_ is my private quarter at the new and improved Manor."

Ron's breath caught in his throat and he coughed. The Manor? _Malfoy_ Manor? The place they were held captive in the cellar? Draco understood.

"I know, Ron, but I've redone the whole place; it doesn't even remotely resemble the place you remember. I promise!" Draco whispered the last words as to put an emphasis on them, tightening his grip around Ron's waist, willing him to stay.

Ron took a deep breath. How bad could it get with Lucius in Azkaban for the past 20 years and Narcissa...well, who knew where she was? Bellatrix was dead and so was Voldemort. The only one in this Manor who could hurt him was Draco. He doubted Draco would use sex just to get him. Right?

Ron turned around to face the slightly taller blonde. He looked into Draco's eyes as if he was searching for some underlying ploy. He noticed Draco's breathing quicken under his scrutiny, his silvery eyes clouding over with desire. No, he reasoned, this was not some twisted, sick way just to get him in to the Manor. Not even Draco could conjure that kind of heat and desire on command.

"This is bloody insane." Ron said, shaking his head almost unnoticeable.

Draco sighed and thought for a moment. Debating with himself whether he should do the right thing or just take advantage of the situation. Ron was still under the influence of way too much Fire Whiskey and it would be oh, so easy to simply take what was somewhat offered.

No one would ever have believed Draco to be a changed man. He was his father's son after all and it was common knowledge that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. A Malfoy had always been a Malfoy and would always continue to be a Malfoy. Common knowledge, right?

Draco closed his eyes for a moment before kissing Ron with everything he had to offer, the red head whimpering at the loss as he also broke the contact almost immediately.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Draco's voice was strained, but determined as his conscience got the best of him, turning his back on Ron's puzzled look and leaving the room.

Ron swayed as Draco let go. His face felt numb from all the Fire Whiskey and he made his way over to the sofa dominating the room. He needed to sit down for a moment or he'd fall over.

He finally made it after a few stumbles, a series of profanities after his foot met a table leg and one tiny not-worth-mentioning fall. Feeling ever so triumphant he sat down and leaned back on the soft cushions and sighed contently just as Draco came back, a glass phial in his right hand.

Stopping in front of Ron he handed the phial over earning him a questioning look. He gave a small smile holding out the glass object, motioning for Ron to take it.

"It's a Sober-Up Potion. Please, take it."

He sat down after handing it over and watched as Ron opened it, eyeing the pale blue liquid with a great deal of scepticism, causing Draco to laugh.

"No, Ron; Amortentia has a Mother-of-Pearl sheen and is not pale blue." He said looking at his hands.

"Why are you giving me this?" Ron asked without looking at the blonde. "Not that I don't need it, we both know that I do, but..." he paused briefly, "my bravery might leave in a hurry if I down this."

The last words were followed by a sideways look at Draco who nodded, looking at his hands. Ron wasn't sure if this was a trick or if Draco was just giving him an opportunity to run. Asking Draco earned him a scornful look.

"What?" Draco shot out of the sofa and paced. "You think I brought you here as a trick? That I gave you the Sober-Up just so I could back down?" He sighed, closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

Ron actually made a good point. They used to be enemies always trying to come up with an excuse to hex each other, usually initiated by throwing insults at one another. Opening his eyes his anger faded.

"I want you, Ron, but as you so honestly put it; you want me as long as you're drunk." He paused before sitting back down.

"What do you think happens, if we both fall asleep and you wake up next to me in the morning?" Another pause as their eyes met, the final word added with a smile for dramatic effect; "Naked."

The mental pictures surprised Ron and made him gasp. He could vividly picture himself on his back, looking up at the blond hovering over him, fucking him fiercely.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Draco's smile faded at his words.

"I thought so. Now, drink it!"

Ten minutes after downing the thick, pale blue potion, Ron began to feel the dizziness subside and the alcoholic fur on his teeth became ever so evident. Without looking at Draco he silently asked him where the bathroom was located. He more felt than heard the heavy sigh coming from the blonde as he was given directions.

Ron was, not surprisingly, out the door before Draco had finished his sentence and the blonde knew that was it. A part of him shouted that he should've taken what was offered in that Close, but the other part told him he'd done the right thing.

_Fuck the right thing! I'm a bloody Malfoy! I shouldn't really give a shit!_

Draco sighed again. He was over it. He had nothing left to gain on being the prat he'd always been and he'd nothing left to lose on being kind to others. His father was rotting away in Azkaban, thank Merlin for that, and his mother had long since gone underground, probably mad as a hatter. There was no one left to tell him how to feel, think or act towards others, so why shouldn't he follow his conscience and do the bloody 'right thing'?

Ron was looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth with a toothbrush he'd transfigured out of a plastic toothpick. It wasn't all that comfortable to use, but he was kind of pleasantly surprised by his own handiwork. He'd never been very good at Transfigurations, but even McGonagall would approve this time! He grinned proudly to his own reflection in the mirror before actually managing to transfigure the toothbrush back to the toothpick and bin it.

_Now, back to the ferret!_

Ron pulled a hand through his hair to try and tame it somewhat and shrugged at the lack of success. His red, semi-long mop of hair would simply have to do and Malfoy could be, well, Malfoy. Inhaling deeply he unlocked the door and pushed it open, exhaling slowly.

Draco was the picture of depressed. Ron stood quietly leaning against the doorframe, certain that Malfoy's portrait photo was to be found in the Oxford English-English Dictionary under the word _**Depressed**_. Or maybe _**Defeated**_. He wasn't sure which one as they are very similar. He almost felt bad for the man; underarms resting on his knees, legs slightly apart, hands folded and head down, looking at the floor.

He had no idea how long he stood there watching, but eventually he had to give a small cough to get the blonde's attention. Draco abruptly looked up and stood, not knowing what to do for a few moments. His hand shot up towards Ron in a questioning manner and he opened his mouth, for one tenth of a second, just to close it again with a small sigh. The sight made Ron chuckle and shake his head, slightly shifting his body weight.

Draco took in the sight to try and interpret Ron's composure, but he was a little distracted by the other man's half-smile. He had no idea what it meant or if Ron had just come back to say good bye. Not that Draco had ever thought he would since he could've escaped after leaving the room the first time. Then again; maybe he had no idea how to find the door, the Manor was, after all, completely changed.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as Ron had managed to get as close to him as a mere few millimetres while he was lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't move as he waited.

"Draco," Ron began and the blonde braced himself for the next words.

"I'm married to Hermione and we have two amazing children," at this Draco drew a breath and cut Ron off.

"Say no more; I get it, Ron – you can go." He said, knowing he was giving up something that could've been really great.

"_But_," Ron continued, grabbing Draco's face between his hands forcing their eyes to meet.

"I've decided to let her go. She deserves more than I can give her."

Draco's jaw dropped for a second before he managed to regain composure. He must have heard wrong, this had to be just his own wishful thinking.

Ron saw the puzzled look on the blonde's face and smiled again. Merlin! He was everything! Cute, handsome, hot, luscious; you name it, Draco was it! Ron chuckled and had to break eye contact in order to stop smiling.

"You heard me, Dragon; I'm cutting her loose," he paused and watched Draco's face as it dawned on him before he finished the sentence quietly; "for you."

"Good gods, Ron!" Draco finally got it. "You had me at Dragon." He said breathlessly before kissing Ron passionately, holding on to him for his bare life, not prepared to let go anytime soon.

Now that Ron was game, Draco's predatory side reared it's dominating head and with no time to waste, he started working on Ron's buttons, with skill, while pushing him up against the wall. He caressed Ron's abdomen, sliding his hands up his chest, making sure his thumbs ghosted over Ron's nipples, before sliding the shirt of the red head's shoulders, earning him a gasp and a moan.

Draco reluctantly pulled away to lead Ron to his bedroom, pushing him roughly onto the bed. He eyed Ron hungrily and ripped off his own shirt, hardly aware of all the buttons coming off in the process.

It was hard to breathe in the presence of someone so utterly beautiful. Ron was resting on his elbows admiring his former enemy. Draco was tall, well chiselled, handsome, no wait; gorgeous! He was a God! Ron felt his chest tighten, ever so slightly, and tried to remember how to breathe, as Draco climbed onto the bed with cat-like movements. The blonde hovered above him, making him lay on his back, before diving in for another kiss.

This kiss was altogether different; Draco kiss was slow and tantalizing and Ron moaned helplessly against his mouth, his hands stroking the blonde's upper body, caressing, scratching, before tangling in his hair, gripping and pulling, making Draco deepen the kiss with a growl.

Draco's mouth moved from Ron's mouth to his jaw and his neck, kissing, sucking and licking on that sweet spot behind his ear, driving Ron mad with desire. He bucked his hips up against the blonde's, who pushed back, grinding their cocks together.

"Please...Draco!" Ron moaned hoarsely when Draco started to lick his ear.

"Please, what?" Draco whispered against his ear and gently nibbled the earlobe.

"Please...I need..." the red head breathed incoherently.

Draco chuckled at the complete change in Ron, enjoying the fact that he was, indeed, sober. Not in a million years had he thought that he'd have this effect on Ron or the red head on him, for that matter. He let his left hand slowly travel down Ron's chest and abdomen, making him shiver and open his eyes.

Their eyes locked and Draco's breath hitched at the uncontrolled desire he found in Ron's eyes. It was real, it was intense and it was raw. It proved to be his undoing.

Grabbing Ron's belt he stood and yanked the other man up from the bed, doing quick process with said belt. Not seconds later, Ron was completely naked, his arousal free and glistening with pre-cum.

"Undress me!" Draco demanded and to his delight Ron complied.

Ron's fingernails scratched the outside of his thighs as he pulled the remaining garments down. Draco looked at the man sitting on his knees before him and gasped as he watched him lick the tip of his penis, tasting the pre-cum.

"Mmm..." Ron licked his lips and looked up finding Draco's eyes, dark with desire.

Not breaking eye contact he grabbed the blonde's arousal and sucked it tentatively, letting his tongue swirl around the head.

Draco grabbed a fistful of Ron's hair and moaned loudly. Gods! This man was going to destroy him! He was struggling not to fuck the red head's mouth feverishly and used his hair to mentally hold back.

Ron, inwardly enjoying the response, took Draco's whole length in his mouth and hummed with satisfaction at the taste, so engrossed in his own pleasure that he failed to notice Draco's facial expression at the sensation his humming created.

_Oh, Gods! _Draco thought feeling his knees almost give in.

He pulled Ron's head back and himself out of that delicious mouth. There was no way in Hell he'd last if Ron kept that up, but he almost changed his mind when the other man whimpered at the loss.

"Bed. Now."

Ron complied, feeling brave, climbing into bed ending up high on his knees facing Draco, his index finger giving the blonde the "come here" motion. Draco cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

"You don't have to ask me twice." he smiled and matched Ron's position, but facing him.

Draco's hands found their way to Ron's hips and caressed him gently there and in return got hands tangled in his hair again.

"How do you want to do this, Ron?" Draco whispered, kissing Ron's jaw, moving down to his neck.

"I...I don't..." Ron answered, a little puzzled by Draco's concern and not quite able to think straight while his mouth made him want to just stop thinking.

Draco chuckled warmly into Ron's neck, understanding the man's problem. He pulled himself together and straightened up, looking into Ron's eyes as he picked up the incoherent conversation from before.

"What is that you need, Ron?"

His hands travelled from the man's hips and came to rest on his arse cheeks, kneading them suggestively.

"You." Ron whispered in delight. "All of you."

Their lips met again and this time Ron laid down pulling Draco on top of him. Draco, supported on his right arm, let his left hand explore Ron's body, pinching the red head's nipples in turn, causing him to gasp loudly into his mouth. Draco broke the kiss moving down to suck on them instead. Ron arched his back beautifully at the sensation and moaned, hands still in Draco's hair.

"Please..." he whispered again.

"Tell me what you want!" Draco demanded, his devilish streak kicking in, knowing fine well this was Ron's first time with another man.

"I...Please...T-touch me..." Ron gasped and blushed furiously.

Draco noticed the blush creeping up his cheeks all the way from his neck and decided to reward him for the effort.

"Oh, I can do better than that!" he said with a devious smile moving down between the red head's legs, pushing them apart.

Without further ado he leant down and took Ron's whole length in his mouth, rewarding him a sound between a moan, a chuckle and a cry. Impressive!

He bobbed his head up and down, sucking and licking, his hands travelling up and down the other man's sides. Having evolved slightly over the years he wandlessly summoned a pillow and quickly put it underneath Ron's hips, giving him free access to Ron's untouched entrance.

Still sucking on Ron's bulbous knob, one of his fingers found his mouth, willing him to suck on it. Draco shuddered at the tingling ripping through his body as Ron caught on and ever so slowly drew Draco's finger into his mouth and tongued it playfully. Draco mumbled a wandless lubrication spell and Ron let go of his finger in surprise, but once again moaning as said finger pushed past his tight ring.

Draco slowly finger fucked him, entering a second finger and deliberately aiming for that bundle of nerves that would make him...

"Draco!"

The blonde smiled knowingly; scream! He entered a third finger and stretched the red head to prepare him, still hitting that sweet spot.

"I...I'm about to...!" Ron started, panting passionately, his cock twitching.

Draco pulled back, removed the pillow and positioned himself, his arousal stabbing at Ron's tight entrance, he quickly mumbled another lubrication spell and slowly hit home, struggling to keep his breathing under control as he waited for Ron to adjust.

"Draco..."

Draco swore he'd lose it if Ron kept on saying his name like that; a breath that sounded like an ultimate promise, it sounded like everything he'd always missed; true friendship, love, companionship and...it sounded...like trust!

"Please...move!" Draco snapped back to reality.

"Anything for you, pet." He whispered and thrust into the red head, slightly surprised by his own words.

"Merlin, Ron! You're so tight!" Draco hissed and moaned with his own thrusts aiming at Ron's sweet spot again, knowing he wasn't going to last long with this excruciating friction.

"Oh, yes! Right there!" Ron growled as the blonde hit his prostate. "Faster!"

He grabbed Ron's left leg and lifted it up to rest on his shoulder. Draco pulled all the way out and wantonly rammed into Ron, earning him a pleasurable scream. The sound of their skin slapping together as he pounded into the red head, over and over and over again, made him crazy with lust.

"Touch yourself!" he managed between his teeth and watched in awe as Ron grabbed his own cock and slowly started pumping, twisting a little on the way up and loosening his grip on the way down. For fuck's sake! This was sheer agony!

Ron watched Draco under heavy eyelids relishing in the look on his face. The blonde was actually admiring him! Him! Draco eyes were fixed on his hand movements as he masturbated and he seemed to be in agony. This made Ron smile inwardly. He was affecting a Malfoy sexually! Amazing! He bucked his hips in time with Draco's thrusts making the blonde shake his head and pick up the pace.

Draco needed to cum. Badly! But he wanted Ron to get there first, so he worked his prostate thoroughly. Ron appreciated it loudly and pumped his purple erection faster, gripping the sheets, twisting them in his free hand.

Draco could tell Ron was getting close and let go of his leg. Ron answered by hooking his legs behind the blondes back urging him on, his hands letting go of the sheets and erection and instead gripped Draco's arse cheeks pulling him even closer.

"Fuck, Ron! Are you _trying_ to kill me? Draco murmured, finding Ron's mouth sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip. Ron's moans grew louder by the thrusts and ended in a howl as he spilled himself onto their abdomens.

"Gods...Ron!" Draco cried out his name in ecstasy as he reached his peak, shooting his own load inside the former Gryffindor's luscious arse, before gradually slowing down and gently pulling out of the gorgeous red heads abused hole.

After muttering a spell to clean up their mess, Draco rolled over and onto his back to catch his breath. One hand ran through his hair and came to rest underneath his head, while the other grabbed Ron's and squeezed it tightly. Draco sighed contently as his eyelids resigned and a few seconds later he was sleeping.

As the blonde's breathing got regular beside him, Ron freed his hand and sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping dragon. He had to go. Slowly he slid out of bed and started to gather his clothes and, as quietly as he could, got dressed. He turned to look at Draco, hand on the door knob.

He was beautiful in all his nakedness, blonde hair splayed as a halo around his head. Gods! He looked like an archangel! Or just a Greek God with the toned muscles. The scar from the Sectumsempra Harry so conveniently had "tested" on the Slytherin back in the days was pale pink and looked like Harry's scar, only longer.

Ron forced himself to divert his eyes to the door and exit. He had something to do before he could allow himself to linger. Once the door closed behind him he quickly Apparated to his own front door.

* * *

There! Now, please be good to me and review. I believe myself to suck at these male sex scenes, so feel free to give me pointers. I'd like to get better at this... Therefore: Button below = Friend for ever. Humour me!


	3. Chapter 3

Despite of the positively crappy amount of reviews I've decided to post yet another chapter. I either have two readers or the rest of you are rubbish at reviewing. Flame me, if you want; I want opinions! ;)

Thank you so much, Asphodel21 and ChiffonShock, for absolutely making my day! *hugs*

* * *

This chapter is more explaining than anything. Just to, sort of, give you an idea of what Ron actually does after he leaves the Manor and how Draco reacts when he wakes. Draco's slightly OOC, again, but keep in mind; he **_is_ **a changed man! ;p

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_Yeah, I wish... Now, bugger off...! ;D

* * *

**Chapter Three - Morning After**

* * *

The house was quiet when he entered and looking at the time told him why; it was bloody four in the morning! Damn! You really do forget the time when you're enjoying yourself! Ron smiled at the realisation and the picture of a naked and sleeping Draco appeared at the front of his mind making his stomach tighten again.

Ron never thought he'd ever play that field, especially not with the Ferret Boy, but he was suddenly feeling himself smiling _**inwardly**_, something he hadn't done in years. He had wronged Herrmione by keeping her tied to him for so many years. She deserved better. Hell, she _**was**_ better!

Moving through the house trying not to wake his wife up he headed for a shower. He didn't feel the need to tell her he'd been cheating, he believed he'd hurt her enough over the years, so smelling like Draco was a classic bad idea.

_Eau de Draco sure smells fantastic, though!_ Ron smiled as he entered the shower letting the water wash away the last of the old Ronald Bilius Weasley without even knowing it himself.

After almost an hour he left the bathroom with a new spring in his step feeling lighter than he had in a while. The smell of egg and bacon lead him to the kitchen where he found Hermione with a cup of tea. The breakfast was placed on the table as self-serve and the brilliant Witch had been thoughtful enough to set out a plate for the thick-headed Wizard.

"Good morning." He tried.

"Good morning, Ronald." Hermione smiled. "Where have you been?"

It wasn't an accusation, just a simple question, he noted. She had to have an idea or a suspicion that he'd been with someone else, but her voice held no resentment at all. It was sweet, mild and inquisitive. She asked out of interest, nothing else. Ron smiled back and looked at the time to make sure she had time to hear him out. They had about 45 minutes before she had to leave.

"I've been finding myself." He said. "Can we talk?"

Noticing how she didn't even glance at the time to make sure, she beckoned him, with her hand, to sit opposite her at the table.

"Of course! I think we should."

He took her hand as he sat down, squeezing it lightly. Hermione squeezed back and smiled encouraging.

"What's on your mind, Ronald?"

Taking a deep breath he tried to sort the tumbling thoughts and weigh his words carefully. He wanted to be honest, but within reason, so he started with making eye contact.

"Hermione," he began. "you know that I love you and that I always will."

She nodded. "And I you. Please, go on."

"I've been doing some...er...soul searching and I found out that I've wronged you for years." He paused, her smile never faltering. "You've always been my best friend, you were my first love and you've given me two beautiful and magnificent children, for this I will always love you."

Hermione never said anything while he tried to gather his thoughts to find the right words. It was as she knew what this was costing him. She had always been too clever for his well-being. He smiled.

"But we haven't been in a real marriage since Hugo was born and this is mainly my own fault."

At this, her eye brows shot up in surprise, but she remained silent as he explained how he'd blamed her for his misery when all she had ever done was to be the perfect wife. He also borrowed Draco's words about being too immature to marry someone as brilliant as her.

"I'm holding you back, 'Mione and you deserve so much better than me. Please, do what you want with your life. I'm offering you friendship and a divorce, because freedom is all I have to offer you."

She was silent for a long time, but when she finally spoke her voice was full of wonder.

"Who _**are**_ you? She said cocking her head. "What happened last night to make you actually grow up?" she chuckled at his puzzled look. "Or maybe this is just a passing phase?" she smiled widely. "This is not what I expected from you, Ron; I was picturing whining and name-calling. This was a pleasant surprise." She said enthusiastically and squeezed his hand again. "I know what you mean, Ron, and I agree; we shouldn't be married, we probably never should've gotten married in the first place, but we learned from it, it seems. And besides; we had our share of good times too."

She was right, she was always right, and all Ron could do was nod in agreement. He stood up with her as she got up to leave and hugged her warmly before letting her go. She didn't move, but looked him in the eyes as if she was searching for something.

"I have to ask, and there's no need for you to cover it up; _**who**_ happened to you last night, Ronald?"

She caught him totally off guard and he spoke before he knew he had. "Draco."

Hermione merely nodded, kissed him on the cheek and left. Before she closed the door behind her she shouted to him from down the hall. "Take care of the formalities and I'll sign the papers. See you later!" her voice still held no sign of malice.

"That went...er...well, I guess?" Ron said to himself.

Was this just the ear deafening silence before the storm or was she genuinely happy for him? Hermione never wore her heart on her sleeve and she had her own affinity for hiding any ill tempered emotion, especially concerning him and especially around the bairns, but they weren't here so she could've lashed out at him had she wanted to.

Ron decided that she was ready for her freedom from him and that maybe she felt that it came none too soon, so he narrowed it down to her being happy. After all; they had defended Draco after the war and they had all realised he was just abiding by his father's wishes, all for Lucius' love and affection; poor Dragon. Draco seemed to come from an abnormally cold family and Ron couldn't even begin to imagine his own life without the love for and of his family. It would be worse than the Dementors' Kiss! But enough thinking! He had to be going; he had important things to do!

* * *

The Ministry was busy as always, with people rushing from one place to another. Ron drew in the familiar smell of the Main Entrance Hall while listening to the constant voices of the people passing, entering and exiting. Gods, he missed his job! He sighed and continued his quest.

The lift stopped on the 2nd floor. "_The Department of Magical Law Enforcment!"_ the announcer said, _"The Aurors' Offices."_

Ron exited and walked confidently in the direction of the Minister's office. He had to get his job back even if he had to start from scratch with basic training, OWL studies and boring paperwork. He was ready to beg. Hell, he was ready to bend over and take it, if that was what was required of him! He stopped in front of a door with a sign that read _**Kingsley Shacklebolt – Minister For Magic**_.

No one, except the employees of the Ministry, knew were Shacklebolt's office was. He had decided to stay on what he referred to as "his floor" when he got promoted to Minister. He had firmly pointed out that he was an Auror first and foremost, and therefore he wanted to stay on the 2nd floor. The only thing he had agreed to was the fact that the Minister For Magic needed a private office, if not for himself then at least for..._delicate_ matters. Such as telling young Mr. Weasley to get his act together, no less than four times, before eventually using his private office to give said Weasley the boot. His Auror's needed to keep a clear mind so reeking of Fire Whiskey was not tolerated. Ron straightened up and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" the familiar voice of Shacklebolt almost made Ron sob from a feeling of being homesick.

He opened the door and stepped inside, closing it firmly behind him. Meeting Shacklebolt's eyes made him a bit nervous as he remembered the last time he'd been in his office.

"Mr. Weasley!" The Minister sounded surprised. "What can I do for you today?" His hand motioned to the chair in front of his desk and Ron sat.

"Minister," Ron cleared his throat before continuing. "I came to apologise for my rude behaviour and to credit you for doing the right thing." He said, looking directly in to Kingsley's eyes. "But I was also hoping you would consider taking me on again, as I've realised how much I truly miss my job just by entering the Ministry." He paused. "I would have no objection if you wanted me to start with basic paper work, to prove my worth, or if you would like me to take up the OWLs that I lack. I'll do anything." Even though he felt like begging and falling to his knees, he managed to keep his voice steady and dignified.

Shacklebolt, leaning forward while Ron was talking, his hands folded on the desk in front of him, eyed him carefully for what seemed to be seven evil years before he leaned back and smiled.

"It's nice to see that you may have finally grown up, Mr. Weasley, and I will give you a chance to redeem yourself, starting first thing Monday morning." He stood up to shake Ron's hand. "That should give us and you time to prepare everything formally, and I'll have your contract drawn up ready for you to sign." He said as they shook hands.

Ron was baffled. Why was everything going so well for him today? No, he didn't want to question his luck, afraid of mucking it up. "Thank you, Sir!" he said instead. "I'll not let you down this time, you won't regret it; I give you my word!"

"I'm sure I will not. See you next week, Mr. Weasley." The Minister For Magic smiled kindly and Ron left his office feeling as good as he had last night.

He exited the lift again, this time on level five; The _**International Magical Office of Law**_. This was his most important stop and the last one at the Ministry. This was where the positively smallest office of the entire House was located; _**GRO – General Register Office**_.

_Not exactly buzzing with life._ He thought, rolling his eyes.

Going over to the far wall he looked through all the forms and found what he was after; _**Divorce Petition**_. He grabbed two, just in case, and left as quickly as he possibly could.

The only thing Ron was failing to remember this morning was that he had left the Manor without as much as a note to Draco, explaining why he wasn't there when the blonde would eventually wake.

* * *

Draco woke with a minor head ache from sleeping too long, yawning and stretching his well used body. Smiling, as he remembered the night he'd shared with Ron, he reached beside him only to find a cold, empty space. What the..? Draco frowned in confusion. Where was he? Shower, maybe? Getting up he grabbed his black silk robe and headed to the large bathroom Ron had used last night.

He listened for running water, but heard nothing and there was no answer as he knocked. Slowly opening the door he peeked inside, but the place looked untouched. Listening for any noises he could only make out certain ones coming from the kitchen. He started on his way there, but stopped dead in his tracks.

_Ron hates the Manor; he'd never go exploring it on his own!_ He went cold at the thought and hurried back to where he'd Apparated them both in from the Close.

His wand was lying on the coffee table where he'd left it. He quickly grabbed it as realisation dawned on him; he'd closed the wards to get _in_, but not _out_! He cast a detection spell and right he was in his suspicion; someone had Apparated out of there not too long ago.

"Fuck!" Draco shouted in frustration. "Why did I sleep so long?" he rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Nilly!" he called as he went to his bedroom to get dressed.

The little house elf appeared in the doorway with a loud 'pop'. "Yes, Master Malfoy?" she wringed her hands nervously. "What may Nilly do for Master?"

"Do you know when my company left?"

"Oh! Nilly heard him leave in the early morning hours, Sir; may be three clock-turns before sunrise, Sir!"

Draco had fastened his belt and reached for his shirt as Nilly answered, but what he heard made him freeze. About four in the morning? He'd left right after..? Why? Draco's thoughts were incoherent and frantic; did Ron regret the passion? Did he think Draco was rubbish? Had he gone back to his wife?

_Then why did he say what he said last night? _

Ron's words echoed in his mind; _I'm cutting her loose; for you..._

"Fuck!" he shouted again, dismissing the terrified house elf who in turned disappeared.

Looking at the time he realised Ron had been gone for about seven hours. Trying to calm himself he filled a glass with Ogden's and downed it immediately and pouring another. He was gone. Ron had fled right after what Draco had felt was awesome sex, probably scared shitless and profoundly ashamed of having giving it up to a man. And even worse yet; Draco Malfoy.

He emptied the second glass and sighed heavily, pouring yet another and dumping himself down on the floor. His stomach was lurching and he felt...somehow he felt _used_! Shaking his head he chuckled humourlessly. Used! Ha! He had instigated sex with the ginger and therefore thoroughly put himself in this position without even thinking! He had let himself be vulnerable, putting everything on the line, and soundly _lost_. Why had he lost his head so completely?

_Because you adore him, you twat!_

So what? It wasn't like Ron reciprocated that particular feeling! Nor did he bother to stay behind and explain _why_ he wanted to leave. Hell, he hadn't even left a hastily scribbled note! Draco downed a few more drinks forgetting he was doing so on an empty stomach. He almost failed to pick up on it even as the buzz hit him flat in the face.

His head dropped and he caught sight of his bare chest and the god-awful long scar right across it. He knew Ron had seen him naked before he left.

_No wonder he fled..._ he thought. _I'm an aberration!_

He got up and went for a Sober-Up. This wasn't like him at all.

_Get a grip, Malfoy. You're a man of action, not one of self-pity._ He scolded himself as he pulled his shirt on, not bothering with the buttons.

He also had work to do. Potions didn't make themselves and since the Apothecary in Diagon Alley depended on him delivering on time, he had no time for sulking.

_The dungeon awaits!_ The thought seemed to amuse him to no end. _Gods, I need that Sober-Up!_

* * *

A few hours later Nilly appeared outside the cellar door and knocked carefully. Draco opened the door almost drenched in sweat because of the heat in his private lab. He eyed the house elf intently, sending off a silent message that _this better be important_.

"Er...There is a visitor for Master Malfoy, Sir." She scuffed her foot nervously and wringed her hands constantly, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Tell him to come back tomorrow; I'm busy." He answered coldly, every bit the old Draco.

"But it is..." the elf started as he was about to close the door on her. He opened it again.

"What, Nilly? What is it?" he said uninterested.

The elf may have taken on a crimson colour as she blushed, if possible even more nervous than before, and Draco was afraid she'd tear her own hands off or make a hole in his floor.

"ItisMaster'scompanyfromlastnight, Sir!" she squeaked, terrified of her Master's reaction as she remembered the morning vividly.

Draco's heart skipped a beat, or maybe two. It was Ron, he was back! Why was he back? His heart finally came to some sense and started pounding in his chest. He guessed it was supposed to happen once it had skipped a few beats, but he felt out of breath nonetheless. He better go see what the red head wanted.

"I need a shower. Nilly, show him in to my quarter and tell him I'll be with him soon."

The elf nodded and disappeared.

"Fuck!"

* * *

Gosh! This probably sucked big time, but it is a bit difficult to write something you only envision inside your head like a film. I watch them as I write and sometimes it's hard to keep up with them. ;p Please; **_review_**!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally another chapter done. I finished this one in the car going from Manchester to Bridgwater, Somerset. Hurrah! ;))

Update brought to you, live, from the Shetland Islands!

A huge thanks and lots of love to my lovely reviewers:** Asphodel21, AriesPrincess-Slyffindor, ChiffonShock, Lizray, Zeenath and Moiira, lalunafour and ceville143**. You are bloody awesome, the lot of you!

And one last thing: This chapter is written especially for **lalunafou**r. ;) Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Four - Misunderstandings**

* * *

He took his sweet time in the shower, making sure he'd be squeaky clean and irresistible to the red head. Even if he was here to say that he had patched things up with his Mud...wife, the blonde could still make the conversation hard on him, by looking his very best and smelling clean and masculine.

Finished dressing and shaving he studied himself in the mirror. It couldn't really get any better so he steeled himself and cooled his facial features, feigning a "couldn't-care-less"-attitude. Right, off to Hell, ready to be severely shattered.

Ron was studying the ornaments around the biggest fireplace he'd ever seen as Draco came in to the room. It was quite a beautiful and intricate pattern, Celtic, if he wasn't mistaken, and with two enchanted magnificent dragons, one on each side, that bucked, slithered and shot harmless fire for show.

"Wow! That's bloody fantastic!" he whispered, touching one of the dragons. It responded by flicking its tail and roaring at him.

"Indeed it is." Ron jumped as Draco spoke. "Custom made in Italy." The blonde informed him coldly.

Ron stood and turned around, his breath hitching audibly at the sight of him. He was the prototype of gorgeous wearing a nature coloured Muggle t-shirt and a pair of snug-fitted blue distressed jeans. Ron smiled and felt his groin stir.

"Hey, Dra..."

"Weasley." Draco cut him off, his voice cold as the ice in his eyes. "I take it this is important?"

Ron's smile faded at the blonde's words and he eyed Draco warily. What the hell was going on? This was the Draco, or rather Malfoy, he had expected to emerge last night, the one that miraculously didn't. But here he was. All the more the Malfoy he'd despised in school, the Death Eater, the Slytherin Prince; cold and stripped of any emotion.

Ron shook his head slowly and looked at him with confusion written all over his face. "What..?"

Draco's eyebrow shot up. He was leaning against the far wall, resting on one foot and the other crossed in front of it. He'd also crossed his arms, something that made him look extremely defensive.

"Talk now or get the hell out of here!" he sneered. "I haven't got all day."

The iron fist that suddenly clenched his heart made Ron gasp. What was this? He was stunned and utterly unable to form anything remotely resembling a syllable. His heart pounded, the iron fist still holding it in a firm grip, squeezing every three seconds or so. He'd thrown all cautions to the wind last night and let the blonde devour him whole; no second thoughts and no regrets. He had given himself freely and had enjoyed the experience with every fibre in his body. Ron had also felt that it was time to let Hermione go so he could explore this new found infatuation further. He'd felt safe and able to let himself go completely. Now, the blonde was looking at him impatiently and eager for him to leave.

Draco studied the red head and watched every feeling that washed over his face. Confusion was the main one, bliss was another. Then there was hurt and pain. He was surely just trying to come up with a way of telling him about the romantic reunion he'd had with his wife this morning. Not that Draco wanted any details, but he wanted the words so that he could move on. Clean break, always the best method. He decided to help Ron in his struggles to come clean. Not so much to help, but more to see him squirm as time ran out. He smirked evilly.

"Cat got your tongue?" he said and Ron snapped out of his haze, looking directly at him.

"Er...yeah, I guess so." Draco flinched a little at Ron's hoarse voice. It sounded like he was fighting tears.

Draco pretended not to notice. "You left. Where were you?" he drawled, feigning a lack of interest.

"I..." Ron's voice broke and he cleared his throat to cover it, but it didn't go unnoticed. "I went home to shower and t..."

"You went home. I don't need any details." Draco interrupted again waving his hand in dismissal. "I take it you talked things through with your wife?"

"Yes." Ron stated matter-of-factly. "Of course I did!" he paused and watched Draco nod his head in acceptance. "Why? What's going on?"

Draco snorted patronisingly. "Just tell me, Weasley. You went back to her."

"Yes, I went back! I had to do the right thing that I already failed so miserably at last night!" Ron exclaimed, failing to notice the double-meaning in the blonde's words; and in his own.

Suddenly something snapped in Draco and his eyes clouded over with rage, going completely black. His body tensed and seemed to glow with contained magic screaming to get out. He knew it! He'd had the night of his life, but to Ron he was an obvious mistake! And here the Weasley was, confused that he had failed to realise this fact last night. Fuck! How stupid could you possibly get? He clenched his jaw and straightened up, refusing to show Ron how much this hurt.

"Get out!" he gritted between his teeth feeling his heart break, piece by piece. "Go home to your wife and don't come back." He muttered and turned to leave.

Ron backtracked as realisation dawned on him. Draco thought that he had..? How the hell? He laughed out loud. It was hilarious! It was so typical Draco, but where, in the Forbidden Forest, had he gotten that idea? Blimey! He should have seen this coming a mile away! Clearing his throat and stifling his laughter, he straightened up and looked at Draco, lovingly.

"Draco," he said calmly, "where is this coming from?"

The blonde was completely taken aback by the look in Ron's eyes and he wavered. "You weren't here and I thought..." he paused, trying to find the words that wouldn't picture him as a sappy girl.

"Merlin! Draco, I'm so sorry!" Ron exclaimed slapping his palm to his forehead. "How could I be so stupid?"

At this last statement the blonde cocked an eyebrow sarcastically and Ron chuckled. "Touché!" he said and closed most of the distance between them.

"Draco, I apologise. If you still want me to leave, I'll leave, but I would like an opportunity to explain my actions to you." He said, almost pleading. "I know your time is valuable, but if you have ten minutes..."

Ron was dying to touch the blonde, to kiss him passionately, but decided against it. Draco needed this space; he wanted the space, clearly upset with Ron's thoughtlessness. And Ron understood. They all knew how Draco had been abandoned by his mother after the war. They also knew that his so-called friends had turned their back on him after he was released, due to Harry's testimony in Draco's favour and the fact that he was never capable of going through with any of Voldemort's biddings. Again, Ron mentally scolded himself for his own utter stupidity.

"Sure." Draco sighed. "Let's sit down." He motioned to the sofa and waited until Ron was seated before sitting down, putting some distance between them. "Talk!"

"I don't really know where to start, but I really am sorry for leaving without even writing a note. That was not intentional and completely thoughtless of me. I should have thought it through and therefore known better." His eyes locked with Draco's as he continued. "I went home to talk to Hermione and we agreed that we should've never married in the first place. She asked me what had happened to me last night since I had matured enough to not place blame and call her names. I simply said your name and that was the end of our conversation."

Draco snorted. "You left hours ago, Weasley. That conversation couldn't have taken that long. You're not telling me everything."

Smiling at Draco's obvious jealousy he told the blonde about the initial shower, the divorce papers and the meeting with Kingsley. "After only one night, you've managed to make me a better man, Draco. To me, that counts for something." He reached out and caressed the blonde's cheek.

"Fine, Ron." Draco sighed and almost let himself lean into the touch, but held back. "One last thing; what 'right thing' did you fail to do last night?" Asking this made his heart race from the now possibly final rejection.

Ron felt brave now that he knew Draco was jealous and scared to lose him, so he leaned over, making Draco lean back, and supported himself on his arm; hovering over the blonde.

"What are you...?" Draco tried, but Ron cut him off with a soft kiss.

With their lips barely touching he answered the blonde. "I failed to be a man." He kissed Draco again.

Draco didn't quite agree with him on that. He'd been very much a man in his eyes, but he kept his mouth shut and let Ron continue.

"I failed to be honest." Ron placed another kiss on Draco's left eyelid. "I failed to let her know that I was not coming home and that I was with you." He said, kissing Draco's right eyelid.

"All in all, my sweet, silver Dragon; I failed to respect either one of you. I cheated on Hermione and made you 'the other man'. Neither of you deserved to be victims of my childish behaviour."

Their eyes met. The blonde searched Ron's for traces of lies or mockery, but found none. All he saw was raw honesty and a little sadness. A deep, guttural sound rose from his throat and he couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed Ron's hair and attacked his mouth.

Ron deepened the kiss instantly, making quick work of their clothes with his hand. Mind you, Ron _had _actually gone through Auror training and knew fine well how to do both wandless and wordless magic. It would never be as efficient as his wand, but it was all he needed at that moment. Draco gasped as he caressed the pale chest letting his thumb ghost over a nipple, rubbing and tweaking it lightly, on the way down. He stroked the blonde's hip and lifted his leg, licking and breathing softly into his ear, causing Draco to moan loudly.

"I'm still angry." Draco breathed.

"I know."

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" He writhed under the red head's touch.

"I promise you I won't."

"Prove it!"

Ron kissed Draco tenderly, trying his best to give the blonde some reassurance. Draco's eyes fluttered shut and he whimpered. Gods, this man was amazing! Was there anything he _couldn't_ do with that tongue? He remembered, vividly, the redhead's talent, with said tongue, on his knees the night before. A strangled moan escaped him at the memory and he almost came.

"Please, Ron…" he whispered against his lips and was awarded with a tingling sensation as the redhead wordlessly performed a lubrication spell.

Oh, hell yes! He felt a finger push through his sphincter and he gave a strangled cry at the tenderness the action was performed with. Draco had always been at the receiving end of roughness and torture in bed and had never really experienced love making; it had always been just sex. But here Ron was, his enemy for more years than he cared to count, actually preparing him before the act. _Him_! The one person he had thought would never bother to be kind to him, especially in bed, was considerate and actually seemed to care about his pleasure.

Draco knew he wasn't being very Malfoy-like, but he needed to feel wanted. He needed to feel liked by someone. He hadn't felt this _loved _since before the war and the only one who had ever loved him unconditionally, was his mother. Now, he didn't even have that.

He would never admit to it, but he was malnourished when it came to affection and acknowledgment. His world had been cold and dark for the past 20 years and he felt like he was a drowning man, just breaching the surface, coming up for air. Ron had been at the right place at the right time. Ron was his salvation! Ron made him feel like he was a soldier just coming home after a tiring and dangerous war. Draco's heart ached painfully.

Draco was brought back to reality by the concern in said redhead's voice. "Dragon, please look at me."

He snapped his eyes open and cursed internally when Ron raised a hand and dried his cheek with his thumb. He was bloody crying!

_**A Malfoy never cries!**_ Draco remembered his father's words. _**It's unbecoming!**_

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Ron sounded like he was almost panicking. "Please, tell me, love!"

Ron's last word seeped through his mind and he smiled, grabbing a fistful of red hair, pulled him down and kissed him fiercely.

"Nothing is wrong." He whispered as he pulled back. "Everything is perfect." Their lips touched briefly. "_You_ are perfect."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, still concerned with a look of scepticism on his face.

"Very!" Draco smirked, very much like his normal self. "Please, proceed!"

Ron shook his head in amusement and smiled. So very Malfoy of him! Always being the nonchalant tough-guy who would never be affected by such trivialities. He was so aggravating, but yet completely adorable.

He ducked down and took a taunt nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it as he carefully pushed another digit past the blonde's tight muscle, eliciting a very loud and extremely sexy sound from his lover that made his cock twitch painfully.

"Are you ready, Dragon?" he asked after carefully scissoring and preparing the God under him. He felt like he couldn't wait any longer, but didn't want to hurt him either.

"Never more ready!" Draco breathed heavily. "Please, love me!"

Draco had no idea what he said anymore and he had definitely stopped thinking. He was in a state of complete euphoria and had no intention of leaving it by over-thinking things. Ron's next words helped him to remain there.

"I will love you until you beg me to stop." He whispered as he entered the blonde carefully and agonisingly slow.

Draco arched his back and bucked his hips. "Oh, sweet Merlin! Ron, you feel so good!"

Rom lost himself in the heat of Draco's arse for a second. "So hot…tight…perfect." He mumbled incoherently before setting a seemingly controlled pace.

The truth was that he tried to keep himself from coming by reducing the friction. He wanted it to last long, preferably forever, but he knew fine well it was bound to fail. Draco felt way too good for that to ever be possible, but he wanted to pleasure the blonde first.

Supported on his right hand he let the other one roam over the chiselled body beneath him, mapping every accessible millimetre of it. He was so lost in his action that he was caught off-guard by the blonde gripping his upper arms.

"Faster, Ron! Harder!" he panted.

"Patience, my Dragon, patience." Ron smiled. "You wanted me to love you and that's what I intend to do."

He angled himself, searching for Draco's prostate. The loud sigh erupting from the blonde told him he'd found it. Reaching between them he found Draco's throbbing erection and stroked it slowly.

Draco moaned louder and arched his back. "Yes, yes, yes…" he mumbled and lolled his head from side to side. "Don't stop, please, don't stop…"

Encouraged by this Ron kept up his ministrations, but he soon felt himself reaching the point of no return and he desperately needed to come.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I need to…" he gasped and picked up the pace, still stroking the blonde's cock.

"Yes!" Draco cried, hooking his legs behind Ron's back he stretched his neck to kiss him again.

Their tongues fought for dominance, licking and stroking the other's with passion. The two men were moaning into each other's mouths and Draco's hands pulled at Ron's back in an attempt to get him closer, Ron never letting go of Draco's member.

As Ron felt Draco's cock twitch and tremble he stroked it faster and harder, making the blond moan and whimper in pleasure. He left the blonde's mouth and moved his own down to his ear. "You're mine!" he whispered dominantly as the evil streak cursed through him. He was not the sharing kind of man and did nothing to hide the fact. And he wanted the blonde all to himself. "Say it!"

"You…yours! Draco hitched. "Only yours! Always yours!" he cried as he came, pulling Ron with him over the edge.

* * *

Oh, my gosh... ;p I love it when the pairings can switch sides like this. Keeps the interest up. Well, mine anyways... I'm very selfish when it comes to my stories. I only write stuff that I'd like to read. I have to be able to read my own without making a face... ;)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I'm off writing yet another. xxx

Please; **review**! ;)


End file.
